Conventionally, in an organic EL device having an organic electroluminescence (hereinafter referred to as organic EL) device composed of an anode, a cathode, and an organic layer between the anode and the cathode, there is a technique for repairing (fixing) a shorted part when the anode and the cathode are shorted, by irradiating the shorted part with the laser (for example, see the patent literatures 1 to 3).
In the patent literature 1, a conductive foreign material attached to the organic EL device is detected, and the organic layer in a region around the foreign material is irradiated with the laser. With this, the organic layer of the organic EL device between the anode and the cathode is insulated so as to form a high resistance region which fixes the short between the anode and the cathode by the foreign material.
In the patent literature 2, a part shorted by the foreign material is irradiated with the laser before forming a protective film above the anode and the cathode. With this, the short between the anode and the cathode is fixed by melting the foreign material itself for changing its shape or burning the foreign material itself.
In the patent literature 3, the short between the anode and the cathode due to a foreign material is fixed by cutting the cathode in a part where the anode and the cathode are shorted by the foreign material from the cathode in a non-shorted part so as to physically separate the parts.
In the patent literature 4, the short is fixed by forming a missing part by irradiating a part of the organic EL device where a bright point is missing with a laser beam such as a femtosecond laser so as to form a missing part.